


Hide & Seek

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [84]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/M, Hiding, Pizza, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy realizes that hiding from an annoyed Thunder God when you're hungry isn't the best idea. Her Soulmate agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Words came to me from a tumblr anon! The first line I also got from somewhere, but I can't remember if it was a prompt blog or a first sentence generator. (If you know and/or if it's your prompt, please let me know and I will credit you!)
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

There are times when it’s okay for your stomach to growl. In a cafeteria is okay. Right before dinner is okay. Hiding from someone, not so much.

In Darcy’s defense, she had skipped the cafeteria lunch, and it  _ was _ right before dinner. And the game of hide and seek had not been her idea; but the moment for pranking Thor could not be passed up.

She grabbed at her stomach as it protested when Thor walked past. He was still steamed, which was why she was hiding. After about fifteen minutes, he would see the humor in her dyeing his hair blue with Kool-Aid while he napped in the lab, but until then, laying low was her only option.

The Thunder God stormed away, and everything went silent again. 

Except her stomach.

"You're not very good at that," came the Words from above her. She had never known what he would be talking about, but the eventual observation  _ had _ kept her humble.

She looked around. Where  _ was _ he? Darcy saw some movement directly above her head, inside the ventilation system.

"How the frick frack tickety tack did you get up there?" she wondered.

The vent cover swung open, revealing her grinning Soulmate. "Well, I’ve had a lot of practice," he replied. “Thanks for that.”

“Hey, no problem.” 

Her stomach growled again.

He chuckled. “Hungry?”

“What gave me away?” she asked. Just in case the sarcasm wasn’t fully communicated by her tone of voice, she threw in an eye-roll for good measure.

“How do you feel about pizza?”

She perked up. “I have very strong, positive feelings about pizza. It’s probably not mutual, since those feelings usually lead to me eating it.”

“A girl after my own heart.”

Darcy stood. “Well, fate, right?” she said with a grin. “So, are you coming down here or am I going out for pizza by myself?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148053917183/hide-seek)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
